It is known that rotating electrical machines or generators can have at least one basic element produced from a laminated core, such as for example a stator, in which a magnetic flux occurring during the operation of this component is guided. Laminated cores are used here for the construction to for example avoid, or at least reduce, eddy currents.
The electrical winding conductors for such components, for example a stator winding, can be guided in winding slots, which are formed as channel-like clearances through respective laminated cores. The winding slots can be lined on their boundary surfaces with a sheet-like insulating material, so that the electrical insulation between the winding and the laminated core is increased. Single- or multi-ply flexible insulating sheetings (IEC 60626-3) are used as insulating materials. These flexible insulating materials may be additionally used with coatings for adhesive bonding to the laminated core or with coatings for increasing the aging resistance (IEC 60626-3 Sheet 502ff) at elevated temperature.
In the production of such machines or generators, therefore, the respective laminated core or further components first have to be produced, then the respective winding conductor is pulled into the slots. Especially in the case of smaller machines, for example in the case of motors in the power range from <1 kW to 10 kW and above, when it is introduced into the respective winding slots a winding conductor is at least partially pulled through them.
However, known insulating sheetings described in the standard have a material-dependent surface roughness, which in the case of automated processing represents a factor limiting the production rate. In the case of automated production, the slot cell can be first insulated and then the winding is pulled in together with a slot seal. As this happens, on the one hand the winding rubs against the slot cell insulation and on the other hand the slot cell insulation rubs against the slot seal. Depending on the COF (Coefficient of Friction) of the elements undergoing friction, damage to the insulation may occur, or the pulling in of the insulation is prevented.